The Sheet Of Light
by vanyatheraven
Summary: Kagome is Sesshomaru's intended mate. On a trip down the well something goes wrong and Kagome is left in the care of the InunoTaisho, who wants her for himself. Jumping between timelines , meeting a younger Sesshomaru.Will she be able to find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

No matter what people tell you,

words and ideas can change the world.

-Robin williams

The Sheet Of Light :chapter 1

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky , a figure sat under a blooming sakura tree, his long silky silver hair were down.A crescent moon adorned his forehead with two magenta stripes on either of his cheeks. He had beautiful golden eyes. He wore white hakamas[sp] and haori ,his haori was adorned with red hexagon flowers.A yellow sash on his waist. His swords Tojikin and Tesaiga rested by his side on the ground. The moonlight danced on his skin as he watched the moon.

His lips lifted into a soft smile as he tore his gaze from the moon and looked down to see his little mate shifting in her sleep in his lap. His mokomoko was curled around her delicate frame. His mate was cradled in his lap her head resting against his shoulder, her back supported by his left leg.His mate was a strange one, but that was what made her truly unique. He brushed her hair from her face as she sighed in content. On her forehead was a baby blue teardrop that told everyone of her status as the Shikon Miko , his mate was truly beautiful she had midnight black hair with blue streaks that went up to her knees .Her eyes were like the most bright sapphire jewels, her lips were plump red and full. Her beauty could make even the most beautiful demoness sneer in envy. She possessed an innocence that was rare in this era. And she was His, His lady ,His miko, His mate,His Kagome.

He remembered the first day he had seen her hiding behind his younger half. She had peeked his curiosity, when she had pulled out tetsusaiga when neither he or his half brother could. Her scent was pure and her raw untamed power had stirred his desire for her, his beast had wanted nothing more than to dominate her little untouched body binding her to them in the most sacred of ways. He had been so distracted by her heady scent that it had given his bastard half brother the chance to severe his left arm. As time passed his curiosity turned into something else and he hadn't even noticed.

He often found himself stumbling across his half brother's pack only for a chance to look at his miko and breathe in her heady scent. He had never been far from the beast in terms of temperament, never one to deny himself anything his more instinctual side craved, so when the beast chose the fiery little miko as their mate he found himself agreeing, after all his beast was right they would never be able to find another female more worthy to be their mate than the futuristic miko. He had wanted to approach her but at that time she had been in love with his bastard half. He had wanted nothing more than to kill said brother for hurting the little miko every time by running off to his undead bitch ,leaving the little miko unprotected.

He had been following her one night as she followed after Inuyasha. She had found the hanyou and the undead miko together in a clearing in each others had been heartbroken, she had run blindly from the clearing and had collapsed on the ground. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes,his heart broke seeing her crying, sobs rocking her tiny form. Before he could approach her, an oni had attacked the emotionally distraught miko, he had met his death at the hands of the enraged demon.He had never been good with emotions, having been taught to hide them lest his enemies see his emotions as a weakness, but he was willing to do anything to comfort the broken miko. She had been shocked when he had effortlessly picked her up from the cold ground and placed her in his lap giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Do not waste your tears on the half breed miko" her shocked gasp met his ears " he is not worthy of you." she looked up at him, with her tear streaked face but didn't say a word she just smiled at him and placed her hand on the stump of his left shoulder, pink reiki enveloped her and he felt his left arm begin to regenerate soon she was finished and promptly curled into him and fell asleep a soft mumble left her lips and had he not been youkai he would have missed the softly whispered "Thank you" from the little miko. Again his little miko amazed him..but then she had never failed to amaze him, she had been an enigma to him from that first time when she pulled out Tetsusaiga, her bravery even in the face of death, her selflessness were the very qualities that had attracted him to her in the first place.

She had been scared when the oni appeared out of nowhere .She cursed her luck, first that baka inuyasha betrayed her and now there was an oni ready to kill her,and she had even forgotten to bring her bow and arrows. She watched horrified as the oni attacked her but before he could, he fell in a dead heap in front of her. She looked up startled to see the killing perfection with poison dripping from his claws.

"he saved me, but why?"she was shocked when he picked her up and placed her in his lap a low growl rumbled from him soothing her. She was even more shocked when he spoke to her "he knows what inuyasha did and, he is trying to comfort me..THE LORD SESSHOMARU is trying to comfort me , a HUMAN! . He may be really not as bad as Inuyasha portrays him to be. And more importantly he saved me, I owe my life to him."Kagome was not stupid, staying in the Feudal Era for the past 3 years had taught her to appreciate life and an even more important lesson she had learned was "Nothing is as it appears. Nothing ever can be as it appears"and Inuyasha's treachery had proven that. She wanted to do something for the taiyoukai,she didn't know if she would be able to do it but she had to try, so she placed her hand on the stump of his severed left arm, the one Inuyasha had cut, focusing all her powers she set about regenerating his arm. First the bones,the muscles,ligaments and tendons the tissues she put all her effort and was soon finished , with a whispered ' thank you' she fell asleep fully trusting the Taiyoukai on whose lap she was curled to protect her, after all if would have wanted to kill her he would have never saved her.

From that day forth every night when Inuyasha would run off to meet his undead bitch, Kagome would come to meet the western lord. Sesshomaru eagerly awaited their nightly meetings when he could finally drown himself in her pure scent, they would talk quietly, she told him of her life beyond the well and he found himself opening to her, he told her of his parents ,his mother's death. Soon she became comfortable with his presence and would often fall asleep curled in his lap but everyday before dawn he would carry her back to camp and place her in her sleeping bag, of course no one saw him, the occupants of the camp were deeply asleep when he came to deposit his miko, a few weeks later she had confessed that she was no longer in love with the disgusting hanyou. He and his beast had been happy, now that they could pursue their miko. It had taken a full week for him to build up the courage to confess his feelings for the little woman he loved.

Flashback

The sun had already set,it was about time for his little miko's nightly bath, his miko loved her baths. He followed her alluring scent to the hot springs.

He was an honourable demon, peeking on bathing woman was below him, but this little woman was his and no one could stop him from looking at what was his. He quietly watched as she stripped of her clothing, every bit of newly exposed sinful skin tempting him. She gave a happy sigh entering the spring and dunked under the water. He watched the water droplets glide down her milky skin, how he wished he was one of those lucky drops to be able to glide over her perfect skin. She was a tempting vision turned to life. The beast in him purred at the sight of their lusious mate and he had to physically restrain himself from jumping her where she stood. She washed her body unaware of her highly aroused inu,he had to stop her before he lost control and did something she was not ready for...yet.

Sesshomaru flared his aura and watched as the little miko stiffened but then relaxed, this pleased him, his mate should be able to relax near him. Kagome sensed a powerful aura she stiffened but relaxed when she realized that it was sesshomaru's aura. They had grown close but still she was in a hot spring NAKED!. She lowered herself into the water upto her neck, a beautiful red dusting her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of the hot springs. His miko looked alluring, like a water nymph with her wavy midnight black hair. He needed to talk to her but she looked so tempting that he couldn't help himself. He stripped himself of his armour and placed it near the pile of her clothes Toujikin and Tensaiga followed suit.

Kagome's eyes widened as he stepped in the hot spring fully clothed. He walked towards her, she backed until she was pressed against a rock with Sesshomaru in front of her. She turned a dark shade of red, her blush spreading to her neck. Sesshomaru wondered how far her blush went.

"Kagome" he rasped out in a husky voice sending shivers down her spine. Kagome looked at his face and found his to be merely inches apart her gaze fell on his perfect lips, she unconsiously licked her own lips and asked in a breathy voice "Sesshomaru...why are you...here?"

Sesshomaru almost groaned when she licked her own lips watching his, her breathy whisper of his name was too much for him, instead of answering her he crashed his lips on her soft ones. He had often wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to gasp, taking advantage he drove his tongue in her warm cavern. She tasted of peaches and cinnamon. He wound his arm around her waist pressing her firmly to his body while his other hand held the nape of her neck, her small hands gripping his haori.

He left her mouth when the need to breathe made itself known. Both were panting, her swollen lips and glazed look awakened his desire for her even more. He pressed his forehead against hers, she had turned a deep cherry red. "Kagome" he said looked at him with wide innocent eyes "Be Mine" he whispered in her ear and licked it. She moaned into his touch.

She was loosing herself into his touch. But as soon as his words registered in her mind she was shocked "w..what?"

He chuckled " I believe you can hear fine kagome..But still this one will say again...this Sesshomaru wants you to be this one's mate"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

-oo0oo-

A/N Please be mercifull "-""-" . This is my first fic. REVIEWS are needed fellas.

Hey guys I finally edited this chapter!!

Hope now none of you have any problems reading it now.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha

When the sun is rising above sea anda new life breathes air ,

won't you sometime think of me ? and the moments we shared ,

the memories so precious that you threw away just to nurse your pride.

Here I stand alone surrounded by people

It feels like I am drowning ,In a sea of pain .

The sun is vanishing from my eyes ,I can't see .

The cries of the past are fading away ,I can't hear .

Words are failing me ,I can't speak.

'BLAH' inner thoughts

'BLAH'sesshomaru's demon's thoughts

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru flinched as if burned "Do you find this sesshomaru disgusting miko?" his eyes which were warm with emotions only seconds before were now guarded and cold.

" What?..No, its not that Sessho " she sighed sadly " Why would you want me as your mate? I mean...look at you, you are so beautiful and..I am so weak, just a worthless human"

He really hated it when she did that ,he knew who had put those thoughts in her mind. That worthless half brother of his had exhausted her self confidence and now she had begun to doubt herself .But no matter he will make sure that his miko gets over her inferiority complex. He placed a clawed finger under her chin her sad eyes met his.

"Miko..Do you think this Sesshomaru will take a weak mate?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Sesshomaru...I'm weak Sessho, even Kikyou is better than me." she spoke with a sarcastic laugh.

"Do not compare yourself to that clay pot Kagome! .You are the strongest female this one has ever seen, because your strength comes from your heart. This one has seen your love and loyalty to an outcast hanyou, this one has seen you become friend to a cursed monk, sister to a broken Taijiya, mother to an orphaned kitsune. You fight to protect those you love, your kindness knows no bounds. Tell me then how are you weak?. Is it because you cannot use your powers correctly? or because that bastard hanyou told you, that you are weak?. If so, then believe me when I say this 'miko you are wrong, because this one has not seen a female more strong than you. YOU were the first person demon or human to have stood against this Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale. The clay pot lives on a piece of YOUR soul, she draws energy from YOUR soul, the reiki she uses is not her own but YOURS. You live through the pain of not having your complete soul, not once letting others know how much you are suffering on the inside'. Is it not strength Kagome?."

Kagome could only stare at him, speechless as she was the first time she had heard him speak so much at once. He had successfully tore down all her reasons for him not wanting her, and the part of her that was scared of being hurt again desperately clung to the last effort.

"But... you hate humans Sessho"

"This Sesshomaru will not deny that he doesn't despise them, but this one doesn't hates them, this one was angry at his sire for falling for a human and dying...I despised love. But when you came ,you changed everything" he caressed her cheek ."I knew the moment I met you that there was something about you I needed, as time passed turned out that it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you. I want you Kagome as my mate, mother to my pups, our pups."

Kagome was awed, she could clearly see the love and adoration shining in his eyes and behind them lurked vulnerability and fear.

She gasped, Sesshomaru the one who never showed his emotions to anyone was showing her everything he was was was letting her see his vulnerability and fear of rejection. Only for her.

She felt special and cherished,she knew how difficult it was for him to let someone else see him without his constant cold face the fact that he trusted her enough to let loose his guard meant a lot to her, it showed how much he trusted and loved her. She never told anyone how much the cold Lord meant to her. In the moments they had spent together she had grown to love the stoic Taiyoukai, but had never acted on those feelings as she had been afraid of being rejected, and know knowing that he felt the same way about her was mind in that one moment she realized that she would never regret loving him because he would always return her love wholeheartedly, unlike Inuyasha whose love had been split.

Decision made, she reached up and brushed her lips over his "I want to be yours, your mate..only yours."

As soon as her breathy whisper registered in his mind he crushed her lips to his, he nibbled on her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her her mouth to him, he drove his tongue inside her with frevor, she tasted of cinnamon and peaches. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tangling his soft silver hair as he pulled her flush against him. He placed open mouthed kisses on her jaw, licking a path from her ear to the nape of her neck. He sucked on her pulse point making her moan.


	3. Chapter 3

**"** _Love is the essence of everything beautiful,_

 _Force behind everthing wonderfull"_

 **Chapter 3**

 **"But mate must know us!"**

 _'No, you will hurt her_ '

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome would have to accept his more beastial side, but he didn't want her to be scared of him, his beast was driven by instincts and he feared that he would hurt her.

 **"NOT HURT MATE, love mate, want mate"**

 _'No'_

Kagome opened her eyes in time to see her mate's eyes changing from gold to crimson and then back and forth.

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, Sesshomaru's eyes fell close as he nuzzled into her hand. When he opened his eyes they were again the gold she adored.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at his mates soothing touch, his beast instantly calmed as he nuzzled into her hand. He opened his eyes and was met with the beautiful sapphire orbs of his mate.

" What happened? " she asked

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew he would never be able to lie to her.

" The one's beast wants to play with you"

Kagome giggled " Let him play !"

He looked at her startled " You don't understand koi,..This one's beast is governed by instincts, he is ruthless. He is more primitive and dangerous, he could harm you."

"If I remember correctly, you also tried to kill me once and now I am lying in the lap of the most dangerous Taiyoukai in japan."

"But-"

Kagome cut him short by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh...hear me maru, I will be your mate, Right? ". At his nod she continued "Your beast is a part of you and both parts make you, who you are. You love me ,so he must also love me.I know you will not let him harm me, as your mate I should know both of you deny me this?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel his resolve crumbling on hearing her reasoning and by god's it should have been illegal to make those adorable eyes, he knew she was well aware he would never deny her anything. More so he was thinking how had he been so lucky to have been blessed with a mate like her. She was perfect for him.

"Alright" Slowly he started breaking away the mental chains that held his beast and backed into his mind letting his beast take over, his eyes closed, and bled the crimson of his beast.

Kagome watched facinated as her mate's beast took over. His fangs grew, claws elongated and his markings became more jagged. Unable to help herself she reached over and traced the stripe on his cheek.

She heard a low growl, sapphire met crimson. Kagome smiled at him and caressed his cheek. The beast's eyes slipped close and he purred leaning into her hand.

Kagome beast lazily opened his eyes and looked at her.

 **"What do you find so amusing mate?"** he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Kagome chuckled and replied "Sesshomaru says you are dangerous... but seeing you purring..its kind of cute"

 **"This Sesshomaru doesn't purrs, and he is not 'cute'"** he rumbled with a pout.

Unable to control herself, she kissed his pouty lips. He looked just like a puppy with that pout.

"Aww..you are so cute !" she cooed flicking his nose with her forefinger and giggled.

Within a second she was on the ground with the taiyoukai on top of her.

 **"Do you still think this one is cute? "** he asked baring his fangs at her and growling deeply.

If it would have been someone else they would have been running for the hills, but Kagome is Kagome. And why should she be afraid? this was the man, er demon she loved, her mate, Her maru.

Kagome placed a kiss on his fang and smiled, leaving open mouthed kisses she reached his sensitive ear and licked it, causing Sesshomaru to groan.

"You don't scare me" she breathed into his ear licking and nipping it, before pulling to look into his eyes in time to see his eyes rolling back into his head.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate's beautiful face and kissed her deeply. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she readily he held her close by her waist with one hand while the other was busy kneading her breasts.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. They parted for the much needed air.

Kagome looked deeply into the eyes of the beast and saw his love and devotion, without hesitatin she whispered " I love you".

Hearing those treasured words filled the beasts heart with joy as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Sesshomaru laid her on the ground wrapping her in his embrace and soon he could hear his little mate's gentle breathing telling him she had fallen asleep. The beast finally sated relenquished control to his master. Sesshomaru looked at the woman he held in his arms in awe, she had managed to calm his beast and the knowledge that she didn't fear and instead loved him was enough to content him. Nuzzling into his mate's hair the great Taiyoukai fell asleep.

A/N

Another chapter finished ..yippeee!

I'll be editing the first chapter, so that it makes more sense:0

The next chapter kagome's trip to the well!

Rewies!

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

" _Envy can be a positive motivator._

 _Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want."_

Chapter 4

The morning rays of the sun greeted the occupants of the small camp.

The demon lord stirred from his peaceful slumber, he nuzzled his lovely mate,she had shifted in her sleep her left arm was wrapped around him while her right hand had a hold on his hair, her legs were entangled with his. He chuckled and tried to free his hair from his mate's grasp. He froze as she groaned and shifted closer to him, brushing against him, effectively waking up a much eager part of him,Sesshomaru groaned.

 _'he was trapped within the loving warmth of his mate, her delicious scent making his mind hazy, now he was lying with his morning hardwood holding onto his lovely mate. He was very much tempted to rouse her,kiss her till she was breathless, touch her till she was moaning for him to take her and drive into her warm inviting body, even his beast was urging him to claim their mate and make her fact the knowledge that if he were to mate her now ,she would only welcome him with all her love didn't help in the slightest.'_

Sesshomaru's hand was shaking with the effort to not reach out and fuck his little ran his hands through her soft raven locks, her soothing scent calming him. He looked at his mates sleeping face, her eyes were closed, lips pulled into a peaceful honestly didn't want to wake her, he would rather spend the rest of his immortal life surrounded by his mates warmth and her soothing scent,but he was aware of the fact that he couldn't indulge in his pleasure right at the moment,Kagome had told her group she was going to her home, instead she had come to stay with him for the past two days and now it was time for her to actually go back to her era before his brother went looking for her.

Sesshomaru caressed his little mates cheek "Kagome "

She gave a tiny moan" hmm" and cuddled into his let out a light chuckle "Love... wake up," When she didn't so much as stir,he tried again" Mate..get up you have to go home today...wake up Kagome or this one will not be responsible for the consequence !"He added with a mock growl.

Kagome released a pitiful whine, she honestly didn't want to wake up,she was so warm and happy right where she was in the loving arms of her mate.

Hearing his mate whine like a little puppy, refusing to wake up he stated seriously.

"This one warned you mate,... now you shall suffer" with that he ruthlessly attacked his mates body.

Delightful peals of laughter filled the morning air as Kagome tried to get away from her mates dangerous hands as he mercilessly tickled her.

Kagome gasped for air as her mate tickled her sides "AAHH...ses..sesshooo...s. " she gasped out laughing.

"No mate you asked for it"

"S...se...seessho...HaaaHH...I..m.. !"

"What was that mate?" asked her mate smirking at her, not once stopping in his torture.

"I...I..m.. !" she chocked out between bouts of laughter.

Sesshomaru looked at his mates flushed face as she laughed, hearing her bell like laughter soothed his mind and soul, both he and his beast were filled with warmth on hearing their precious mates laughter, deciding that the punishment was enough, he relented in his attack.

Kagome took in a deep breath as her mate stopped in his attacks, when suddenly she hiccuped.

Seehomaru watched in amusement as his mate took in a deep breath only to dissolve into a round of hiccups, her face turned into an incredulous expression,he did something he hadn't done in years.

He, Sesshomaru LAUGHED.

Kagome was shaken out of her round of hiccups when she heard a sound that completely awed her, her mate, her mate was laughing, not just a chuckle but actually a hearty laugh. His laugh was was loud and deep it warmed heart know that he was laughing because of her,and soon she found herself laughing along with him. The clearing was filled with the laughter of two beings whose souls were tied together,their beautiful laughter filling the nature around them.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate who was currently trapped beneath him in wonder,this beautiful innocent creature who was sent to him by the kami's had made him laugh,something he had quite forgotten over had long spend his life in solitude,there was a time when he had thought that he would never find one who would accept him,the females at court were vicious bitches who were only interested in his title and the power they would gain from the title of the Lady of the West, those greedy bitches were not worthy of either him or the title of the Western Lady, and then when he had almost lost hope of ever finding the One who would want only him, accept both him and his beast, his little miko had come in his life,she didn't want him for the power or wealth his title would bring her, no she wanted him, for who he was.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at his mate, he tenderly cupped her cheek and lowered his mouth to hers, with a unique gentleness he kissed her, Kagome let out a soft smile as her mate kissed her, he was so tender, so gentle, he held her with such gentleness as if she was a fragile piece of glass and would brake if he so much as applied any pressure. Kagome welcomed him with an equal tenderness holding onto him as he held her, gently molding their bodies, the kiss lacked passion and fierceness, it was one of warmth, sensuality and comfort.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his mates lovely mouth and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes with a soft smile.

"Come now mate..its time for you to go to your era"

Kagome sighed in disappointment, though she wanted to see her family it was becoming more and more difficult for her to leave him ,every time they parted it was as if she was missing a part of herself. She got up from the ground and approached her mate who was strapping his swords to his side, when he moved to tie his armour, Kagome stepped close to him.

"let me" with that she tied the armour carefully.

Sesshomaru watched her mate with hooded eyes, what she was doing was what only mates did for each other, and here she was helping him dress. He doubted she was even aware of it.

Finishing with the last tie she smiled and stood on her tip-toes to place a chaste but loving kiss on her mates lips.

Sesshomaru held out a hand for her mate to take, forming his cloud he flew towards the bone eaters well, his mate tucked softly to his side, moko-moko protecting her from his armour.

-0O0-

Unknown to the two lovers a figure dressed in white and red stood near the bone eaters well, spinning their magic into the ancient well.

With a satisfied sigh the figure placed her hands on the lip of the well.

"Now my reincarnation you will never come to this era again."The figure known as Kikyo stated with a cruel smirk.

 _'now my copy will be stuck in her era and will be unable to come here neither will my Inuyasha will be able to go and get her.'_

-0O0-

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing containing the bone eaters well, both he ad his mate walked towards the well when a scent made itself known to the inu, ' _graveyard and mud..Inuyasha's undead bitch'_ Sesshomaru crinkled his nose in disgust. He would never understand how could his half-brother could stand this repulsive smell, he buried his nose into his mates hair inhaling her scent of night blooms and spring rain.

"Mate the undead one was here"

"What? kikyo?...she must have come seeking Inuyasha"

"Hn"

Kagome turned to her mate and reached up to kiss her mate,Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her.

"Ouch..armour"

Within seconds he was devoid of his armour, Sesshomaru picked here up by her hips and she instantly wrapped her legs around him,their mouths joined in the battle of dominance, their bodies molded. Sesshomaru groaned as his erection met with her warm core only their clothing separating them, he could feel her warmth through their clothing,Kagome moaned at the feeling of her mates erection rubbing against her. He couldn't help but ground into his mates delicious body and the moans she was giving of only urged him to throw her on the ground and ravish her. After another soul searing kiss he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, both panting. Sesshomaru looked at his mate ,he saw his own lust reflected in her eyes, he almost groaned with the effort it was taking him to control himself.

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss on the crown of her head steering her towards the well.

"Go now love... this one will await your return"

"I love you maru"

"This one as well"

with that the futurestic miko jumped into the well.

(A/N another chappie finshed, Finally. did you guys wanted more? sorry wait till next chapter.

Just kidding ! there's more)

Kagome sighed as the magic of the well surrounded her, but instead of the usual blue this was purple and green with shades of blue swirling.

 _'Something is wrong, the color is wrong and ...and it never takes this long to reach the modern era.'_

A few minutes later the magic left her feet touched the ground. Looking up she saw clear blue sky, maybe she was still in the Feudal era, with that thought in mind she climbed out of the well with practiced ease .Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight _'hmm he must have left to petrol his lands. I may as well go see kaede' ,_ turning to the well she was shocked, the well did not appear old instead it looked to be only a few years old, panicking she ran to where she knew was the Goshinboku. The sight which met her eyes was enough to halt her.

The Goshinboku that was an old tree in the Feudal era was right now a very young tree.

 _'Oh gods where or rather in which time am I?.I should go to the village maybe there I will come to know which time period is it.'_ She silently thanked Sesshomaru for providing her with her miko clothes, she hadn't wanted to wear the red and white miko garbs Kikyo wore, and her sweet mate had provided her with miko garbs but they were different, the white top was the same but instead of red her hakamas were had always wanted to wear the miko garbs that befitted her station but couldn't bring herself to dress like her incarnation _._ So she wore her modern day clothing.

But before she could leave for the village she sensed two oni and one panther demon approaching her.

-0O0-

A few miles away a figure dressed in white stopped mid patrol. He had been patrolling his lands when he sensed an enormous amount of magic. It was coming from the east.

Curious as to what being could possess so much power he sped towards the area where he had sensed that magic.

A/N okay so this one is finished. Next chapter Kagome meets ...

Any guessess?Who is this mysterious stranger?

Anyways I read this fic 'Of emerald eyes' try it inuyasha and harry potter crossover.

REVIEW PLEASE

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

_Be sober, be vigilant because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour._

 **Chapter 5**

Consciousness didn't return easily, it was an elusive thing .Her head hurt .

Blackness closed softly, like a friend.

The next time she woke the veil of darkness lifted, still her head hurt-a lot. The last thing she remembered was fighting those demons, and then there was blackness. The next thing she noticed was that she was lying on hard ground and warmth was coming from her right side. Confused she opened her eyes and looked around, she knew she was in a cave, a fire was built on her right and a figure was sitting across the fire from her.

He was wearing white hakamas with a magenta sash and white haori with spiked armour, his sword lay next to him. She looked up to his face and her eyes widened in pure shock.

"In-Inutaisho!"

He had come across a strange female ningen who had climbed out of a dried old well. He had followed her and seen her shed tears then she had been attacked by some mindless demons. At first he had been ready to rush into the fray and save her, but seeing that she was capable of handling them on her own, he had taken perch on a tree and watched her fight. She was strong and her sword fighting technique was somewhat familiar, she was graceful and fast. While she had been busy fighting the three, another had snuck behind a landed a blow on her head, making her unconscious.

Before they could inflict any further harm on the female , he had disposed them off. Carefully picking her up in his arms he got a good look at the petite female. She was amazingly beautiful. He had never seen a ningen as beautiful as her.

He had taken her to a secluded cave and treated the wound on her head. Now he watched as she came to consciousness. Though he knew she was beautiful but now seeing her dazzling sapphire eyes that seemed to look into his very soul he was awed. Her eyes settled on his face and widened into saucers.

' _Noooo way in hell! . How could have this happened?. But it had and now I am sitting across one of the most fearsome demon in all of japan_.'

She had seen him , well his ghost at his grave but now he looked younger.

'J _ust great..stupid well!'_

"In-Inutaisho"

He had heard the girl speak. She knew him but how as far as he remembered he had never seen her before .

' _After all I would have remembered such a beautiful face. Maybe she was working for an enemy of his? But she looked way too young to be a spy'_

He put on his emotionless mask that gave nothing away.

"Girl-" he started only to be cut off by her.

"Kagome" she interjected. "Kagome is my name, use it not any other name you prefer like bitch, wench or girl"

Inutaisho was amused , this little woman was a spitfire. He would enjoy ruffling her feathers, but for now he wanted some answers.

"Kagome, how do you know me? And what were you doing in that well?". When she hesitated, he warned her " Don't even think about lying to me. I can tell if you are lying."

She began to fidget "Um..well you see I have heard a lot about you Inutaisho-sama. Eh..I know this sounds crazy but that well in the forest is actually a time portal". She looked at her companion who was staring at her intently, silently asking her to continue. "The well allows me to travel from my time to 500 years in the past but this time something went wrong and it looks like I have been sent further in the past".

"Does this well allows anyone to pass through?" he asked curiously.

"No! Actually I was born with a very powerful sacred jewel inside my body, this jewel allows me to travel through the well and other than me only my protector is able to pass through the well."

Inutaisho was amazed at the tale this little woman had told him yet he had no reason to not believe her. There had been scent of deceit on her only honesty.

"Do you believe me Inutaisho-sama ?" came the little mikos whispered voice.

"Sugimi" at her confused expression he stated "Intaisho is my title my name is Sugimi. I do trust you little miko." He watched as a beautiful smile blossomed on her face, obviously relieved that he did believe her.

" I should not be here the future may have already changed because of me being here. Gah!...what am I gonna do?" she moped miserably, oblivious to her companions amusement on her plight.

She looked up to find him staring at her intently, she blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Inutaisho smirked seeing her blush. She looked cute when she blushed.

Kagome saw his smirk and scowled muttering under her breath " arrogant dogs..now there is officially no doubt both of them are his sons" unaware that her words were heard by said demon.

"Sons?"

"Eh... " she laughed nervously _'damm demon hearing!. I guess it won't hurt to tell him about his sons'_. "Hai..I travel in the past with your sons. Your younger son is my protector, his name is Inuyasha and the eldest is Sesshomaru."

While they had been talking Sugimi had moved across the fire to sit beside her.

"So...tell me _Ka-go-me_ are they both our sons?" he asked innocently.

"Wha-wh-ho-What?" her sapphire eyes wide as she shuttered in shock. Out of all the questions she definitely hadn't expected him to ask her that. There was no way the Terrible Dog General was flirting with her.

"I asked are both of-"

"NO! I didn't mean that, I mean why would you think..that they are...our.. ?"

"And why can't be our sons _kagome?_ " he breathed in her ear.

He was definitely amused this woman was far too innocent. Her eyes widened even more if possible and she turned red.

"B..Because your... eldest son...is .. mate."

He certainly hadn't expected that. He had begun to take an interest in her and was even thinking of courting her but it looks like his son had better luck than him. He inhaled her scent but found no deceit.' _Hmph..lucky son of mine'._

He looked at the girl who was sitting with him, she had began to fidget with her kimono sleeves nervously. She was definitely beautiful and powerful. She had a fiery spirit he could tell she was not one to be dominated easily. Even though he didn't know his son he could tell she was perfect for him.

" Tell me about my sons Kagome." He smiled trying to ease the little miko.

She immediately relaxed and smiled a radiant smile at him " Your younger son Inuyasha is my best friend and protector. He is stubborn, arrogant but he is also caring, kind and protective when needed to be. And Sesshomaru-"she giggled " when I first met him iI thought him to be the most arrogant Lord with a stick-up-his-ass. He is a cold and ruthless warrior. Some even call him 'Ice prince'. But on the inside he is totally different he is loving, caring, compassionate, he understands me, supports me but most importantly he gives me my freedom and doesn't expect me to bend to his will".

She smiled thinking of her Taiyoukai.

 **A/N**

Hi fellas! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while been busy with college. So anyway **Thetricia, Pao696, Milkalette and Deadpool-girl** you were correct in your guess. Congratulations and thankyou for reviewing.

 **jay90, jazzmom, slycooper1, gome, alesya william, last known butterfly, high priestess anavi, the famous-two, moon-miko88, keotaka1, alexa torezz, serenity dinago, evie hana, blue clown and soranay and guest.**

 **Ja ne**

P.S. I really need a beta so if anyone is interested please mail me.


	6. chapter 6

"He who sins is of the devil, for the devil has sinned from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that He might destroy the works of the devil." 1 John 3:8

Chapter 6

They sat for a while lost in their own thoughts , it was not long before Touga voiced his thoughts.

"How did you come to know my sons, little one?"

Kagome sighed and watched the flickering flames of the burning fire and proceeded to tell Touga the Tale of the Shikon.

"The Shikon was created by a very powerful priestess named Midoriki. Midoriki battled countless demons for seven days and six nights, knowing she would not survive she sealed the demons using her own soul, and thus was born the Shikon no Tama. For years the jewel had been passed from priestess to priestess to be protected, until it finally came in the care of Kikyo, who was a priestess in the village of Edo. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love with each other, Kikyo had found an injured theif Onigumu, taking pity on him she treated his wounds, but Onigumu came to lust after Kikyo, finding out that Kikyo loved Inuyasha he became jealous, on the verge of death he gave his body to demons and became an evil and horrid hanyou 'Naraku'. He tricked them both into believing that the other had betrayed them. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree and then died. 50 years later I was pulled through the well by a Centipede demon into the past where I released Inuyasha from the tree. The demon bit into my side and took out the jewel, Inuyasha defeated it. It was then stolen by a Crow demon, I shot the demon and ended up shattering the jewel. Now I, Inuyasha ,Sango a demon slayer, miroku a monk and a little kit Shippo and a firecat Kirara travel together to collect the jewel and defeat Naraku."

"And Sesshomaru?"questioned the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru doesn't travels with us. He travels with his retainer Jaken and Rin, a little human child he saved, along with his dragon Ah-Un. At first I thought Sesshomaru didn't like Inuyasha."

"And why did you think that?" questioned Touga.

"Well..Inuyasha is a half-demon, he is the son of your human mistress Izayoi." Kagome looked at the Demon Lord to see his expression.

Touga didn't appear upset on learning that he had a hanyou son, relived she continued. "But after getting to know Sesshomaru I think he didn't hate him. Maybe disliked him a little but didn't hate him." And indeed that was the case she had come to this realisation soon after getting to know her intended better. Sesshomaru could have easily killed Inuyasha during the numerous times they had fought, but he didn't. He had only been trying to train Inuyasha. Every time Sesshomaru engaged Inuyasha into battle Inuyasha's technique had improved.

Suddenly Kagome's stomach gave a loud grumble startling her.Touga's chuckle echoed in the cave. Kagome blushed cherry red "I guess I'm hungry."

They looked out of the cave to find dawn quickly approaching.

"Stay here. I'll get some food for that hungry stomach of yours." He teased standing up and proceeded to walk out of the cave.

Touga raced through the forest looking for something to feed to his future-daughter-in-law. Within minutes he had caught two rabbits, smelling a stream nearby he went there and cleaned the rabbits then carried them back to the cave that housed his son's intended. When he reached the cave he found Kagome sleeping peacefully. He placed the rabbits over the fire to cook them.

He glanced at his little companion and his eyes softened. This little onna was so innocent and naïve. Her spirit was full of compassion, kindness and love. She was a little bundle of joy, full of life. She had a beautiful soul, it positively glowed with her purity. He could only imagine how his son had come across such a treasure. She was more beautiful than most demoness and was quite powerful too. Her eyes were the most unique shade of blue he had ever seen. He found himself a little jealous of his son. 'Despicable..how can I be jealous of my own son. But indeed he did a splendid job in finding the perfect mate.'

He had observed her eyes when she had so fondly spoken of his son. He had clearly seen the love shinning in her eyes. And though he didn't know his son he had no doubt that his son also loved the little miko deeply. 'He'd be insane not to love her'.

He kept watching as the little miko slept. As he sat there looking at her he realised he was falling in love with the little miko, not the kind of love a lover had, but the love a father felt for his daughter. In that moment he vowed that as long as she was here he would protest his little musume.

 **Fedual Era**

A hanyou sat perched on a tree. His dog ears twitched on hearing the slight rustle of leaves. He sniffed the air and growled. He jumped from the tree and grasped the hilt of his sword " Sesshomaru" he spat.

Sesshoamru stepped into the clearing and stood a few feet away from his irate half- brother. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Sheath your sword Inuyasha , this one is not here to fight"

"Fuck you bastard..your tricks ain't gonna work on me"

"This one assures you that this is not a trap, this one merely wants to talk to you about my mate"

Inuyasha gaped imaging which female could agree to be the mate of his frigid brother, without getting frostbite. " Your mate?.. which female was dumb enough to agree to be your mate?"

"Kagome"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped he stood there staring at his brother in shock. Suddenly laughter bubbled from his mouth and he howled laughing. " You have got to be kidding me…Kagome!..Hahaha" Inuyasha gasped for breath doubled over in laughter.

"This one does not jest Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is courting the little miko."Sesshomaru stated a little annoyed.

Inuyaha's laughter died on hearing the seriousness of Sesshoamru's voice. He glared at Sesshoamru " Stay away from Kagome Sesshomaru. You would only use her and then throw her away like one of your whores. Kagome is far too innocent and naïve to see through your plans but I'm not."

"This one is not playing any games with the miko Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru and his beast care for the miko and have decided to take her as our mate."

Inuyasha stared at the Taiyoukai in shock. He was well aware that if a demon's beast chooses a female as its mate, then the youkai was serious about the female.

The Taiyoukai stared at Inuyasha's shocked face and stated "My miko loves all of her friends and she loves you as a brother and best friend. It will upset her to see us always fighting."

"What do you feel for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a whisper.

"From the first day this Sesshoamru saw the miko at father's tomb his beast wanted her. This one tried to keep himself away from the miko but this Sesshomaru could not stay away from the miko. This one know she bites her lip when she is hesitant, she paces when she is worried or deep in thought. She gets a far away look in her eyes when she is deep in thought. She is far too forgiving, she loves freely and is very giving. She is as innocent as a child. She finds pleasure even in the smallest of things. Her eyes turn stormy when she is angry, pale blue when she is sad, ice blue when when she is trying to hide her emotions, they sparkle when she is happy. Does this Sesshomaru know her enough to prove he loves her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother and bowed his head " You love her more than I could have ever loved her. And Kagome?"

" The miko loves this Sesshoamru as well."

Inuyasha sighed in dejection and let out a sad smile. Though he detested his brother, he would do anything for Kagome. If being with his brother made her happy then he would not stand in her way. His brother was a honorable demon and he would keep Kagome safe.

"You better not hurt her Sesshomaru…or I will kill you"

"This Sesshoamru would expect nothing less from you..brother"

Inuyasha snapped his eyes to Sesshoamru's face instead of disgust and loathing on his face he found acceptance.

Inuyasha gave a small smile to Sesshomaru "Brother"

The Taiyoukai moved forward and embraced his younger brother.

For the first time in centuries the two inu brothers who disliked each other setted their past aside and embraced.

'Kagome can really change anyone ' thought both the brothers.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm so very sorry I had not posted any chapter in a while. Finally this chapter is finished. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or day after that.

And lots of hugs to all the lovely reviewers.

Ja ne


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

Kagome woke to the smell of something delicious. She sat up rubbing her eyes. Sunlight was coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Good morning little one"

"Good morning Touga!"

Touga handed Kagome the cooked rabbits that she ate greedily. After eating her food she gave a sigh of content. Looking down at herself she saw that her kimino was dirty and she smelled.

"I need a bath" she said crinkling her nose.

"Humans bathe?"

"Not all, but I like to be clean,..Touga?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a spring nearby?"

"Yes there is come I'll take you there." Said the demon lord and held a hand to help her up.

After walking for a while they reached a beautiful hot spring. Kagome squealed in happiness and clapped her hands in delight.

Touga watched her with amusement rolling off him in waves. Suddenly she turned to him with a soft blush on her cheeks and said " I don't have any clothes to change into."

Touga looked at his little charge as she blushed and stated her dilemma, 'such a cute little thing she is' he thought with fondness and patted her head.

"Wait here, I'll get some clothing for you."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head vigorously. Kagome watched as Touga left the spring to fetch clothes for her. Pulling the ends off her kimono up she sat at the edge of the spring with her feet under the water and started humming a soft tune. Kagome sighed in content and looked at the sparkling water of the spring. She thought back to what had happened yesterday, she had never thought that she would be meeting the great Inu-no-Taisho. Touga appeared to be the perfect mix of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It was no wonder where Inuyasha and Sesshoamru gained their good looks from. Sesshomaru gained his elegance and grace while Inuyasha got his ruggedly handsome looks. Suddenly her thoughts turned to her Taiyoukai. ' I miss you maru'.

After a few moments she could sense Touga's coming back. She turned and gave him a soft smile. "Arigatou Touga".

Touga handed her the clothes and left her to bathe.

Touga sat perched on a tree not far from the hot spring that housed his little musume. He thought back to yesterday when he had seen her fighting off the demons he had been amazed. Never had he seen a ningen female so powerful. She had great potential and her powers were great too. He was well aware that the magical well must have sent her to him for a reason. And he had no doubt that she will go back through the well to her mate. In such a short time he had come to adore the little female, it seemed almost surreal that he had become attached to her only in one day. There was just something about her that made him want to protect her, to shield her from the world. According to what she had told him she had a foe to defeat, that vile half breed Naraku. While he may not be able to help her in defeating him he could at least teach her something that would help her in the upcoming battle with the hanyou.

But what should I teach her?...hmm I would have to first know what fighting techniques she knows only then would I be able to determine what is it that she is lacking in. And maybe I'll teach her what she doesn't know.'satisfied with his decision, the demon lord patiently waited for his daughter to come to him.

Kagome quickly bathed. Normally she would indulge in the pleasure of hot springs for an hour at least but she did not want to keep her father-in-law waiting. She giggled to herself and got out of the spring quickly donning the kimono Touga had brought for her. The kimono was beautiful. It was lavender and covered with beautiful white sakura blossoms and along with it a silver obi. Kagome was humbled to have received such a beautiful kimono from her mates Father. She pulled her hair up in a bun and searched for Touga's aura. She found him not far from the spring. Gathering up her things she quickly went to him.

Touga smiled as soon as he felt his little one coming closer, jumping down from the tree he stood waiting for her. He was looking forward to seeing her in a kimono. When he saw her he felt like a proud father. Kagome looked absolutely beautiful, she was fidgeting with her sleeves. She was so adorable like a little pup waiting for its parents approval.

Her behaviour aroused his protective instinct. He smiled warmly and grinned.

"My my, you look even more beautiful than I assumed little one."

Kagome blushed a beautiful pink then bowed "Thank you for the kimono Touga. Its beautiful"

"No need to thank me Kagome...after all you are my daughter-in-law" he teased.

Kagome got an evil gleam in her eyes as she grinned "Of course... father-in-law".

Touga growled "Hey! I'm not that old...In fact I'm not even mated yet."

Kagome just giggled. Hearing her giggle Touga's eyes softened, beckoning her to sit with him under the shade of the tree he questioned her about her training.

"Tell me what fighting techniques you are aware off and also how much of your powers are you able to use"

"Um..I can channel my reiki into weapons and other things. I can purify demons by touch. I know how to use a sword, bow, katana, sai, spears, staff, and daggers. Sesshomaru had trained me to fight with all these weapons. He had been teaching me hand-to-hand combat...Oh! I can also create barriers and use my reiki to heal."

Touga intently listened to Kagome. It was a males duty to teach his chosen female in the art of battle and his son had done a perfect job in doing so.

"Hm...my son has indeed done a good job in training you. I shall also teach you something."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes sparkled at the thought of learning something from her mates Father.

"Hai"

"What is it?" She asked bubbling with excitement.

Touga smiled and ruffled her hair. Touga chuckled in amusement, his little musume was practically bouncing in her place with barely restrained excitement. Wanting to tease her he whispered

"It is.." Kagome leaned forward her eyes alight with wonder. Touga had a hard time keeping a straight face at seeing the look of awe in her face. "Well...you will find out soon"

Touga watched with barely restrained amusement as the look of awe practically fell off her face and she looked at him with a cute pout looking very much like a puppy.

"Meanie" whined Kagome.

Touga's amused laughter could be heard in the previously silent clearing.

A/N

Okay this chapter is finished.

But I'm really confused on what to write after this I already have the form of training Touga will give her in my mind.

(If you guys have anything in mind that Touga can teach her do tell me. I'll try to include it).

But I'm not sure as to how should I just have them stay where they are untill Kagome finishes her training and goes back

Or

should I have them both wander around a little saving people from the cruelty of the big bad world while having Touga train Kagome.

Or if have any ideas as to what should go on during her stay with Inupapa just tell me.

I'm really stuck here.

Reviews are needed fellas and very much appreciated

Ja ne


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys!** **I am so sorry for not updating this story.** **Its just that I have been very busy and had no time to write anything. I completed my Graphic designing course last year and now I am doing a VFX course on top of that my exams are coming up next month, so things are been pretty hectic.(_;)** **But I promise as soon as my exams are over I'll update the next chapter.** **I need your help, I had been trying to find a story for months, its about kagome who becomes sess and inus mate after sess's mother tells them some story, that sessomaru's mother and inutaisho were mated and inutaisho was also going to mate midoriki and the three of them loved each other but midoriki died and inutaisho found Izayoi , who did not accept sessomaru's mother as her mate.** **In the last chapter I read Kagome gets midoriki out of the jewel and sessomaru's mother and midoriki are very happy to see each other.** **If you guys know the story please tell me. (｡﹏｡)** **Ja ne**


	9. chapter 8

Kagome looked at the laughing Taiyoukai and soon the silent clearing was filled with the laughter of the demon lord and the lovely miko.

Touga fondly smiled at Kagome as she grinned back.The silence was shattered by a growl, blushing a bright red the kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Touga chuckled "Let's feed that stomach of yours.. here" he said handing her some fruits.

"Where did you find these?" asked kagome munching on an apple.

"I realised you would be hungry, so I bought these fruits along with the kimono for you."

"Oh, thank you Touga" said kagome smiling.

"There is no need to thank me little one, you are my son's mate that makes part of my pack, and caring for the pack is the sacred duty of the alpha. You must already be aware of the pack dynamics right?" asked Touga.

Kagome hummed in response " Well I just know the basics of the pack like that the alpha male is the head of the pack with an alpha female by his side, the alpha male protects and provides for the pack, whliethe alpha female cares and nurtures the pack, she is the pack mother, then there is the beta male and beta female who are second to the alpha, it's the beta's duty to protect the pack in the absence of the alphas, the lowest in the pack is the omega who is weakest member of the pack. A member of the pack seeking a mate needs the approval of the alpha. The alpha places his mark on all the members of the pack, to show others that they are part of his pack."

Touga nodded thoughtfully " The furst thing I will teach you will be about the history of the moon clan and also the behaviour and mannerisms of an inu."

Kagome jumped in excitement " Really!.. that would be great. I have often wondered about the history of the Inu demons."

Touga ruffled kagome's hair affectionately. "Then let's start with the marking. You do know that the alpha always marks the members of his pack" at Kagome's nod he continued " that brings up the question why can I scent just your scent and not that of my son when you are courting him?"

"Oh.. that Inuyasha doesn't knows about me and Sesshomaru, he considers Maru as his enemy so I have to hide Sesshomaru's scent." replied KagomKagome sadly.

"I understand.. now I have been meaning to ask.. would you like to be marked by me as pack little one?"

Kagome's eyed filled with tears "Yes... nothing would would make me more happy that that."

Touga smiled " While mating marks are placked on the neck the pack mark is placed on the ear" he spoke holding Kagome's ear.

Leaning towards her he carefully nipped at her ear and allowed his youki to flow into the mark sealing it.

Now a beautiful blue crescent sat on Kagome's left ear.

Kagome closed her eyes as Touga bit her and soon she could feel Touga's youki, it felt warm and comforting like she was back in her father's arms.

As soon as Touga finished the mark and sat back an emotional Kagome flung herself at him.

Touga wrapped his arms around the little miko and kissed the crown of her head all the while rubbing her back soothingly.

They sat like that for a while until Kagome detangled herself from Touga and sat back asking

"So what were you doing before finding me?

Touga frowned "There have been reports of rouge demons terrorising villages near the eastern border. They kill every male and rape the females not even sparing little girls, so far 5 villages have been destroyed. I had been on my way to one of the villages to gather information."

"That's terrible..we should go to the village now" kagome said standing up.

Touga stood as well "Are you well enough to travel?"

"Yes! come on let's go" kagome marched a few steps ahead and stopped turing to the demon lord she asked with an embarresed blush

"Ano.. Touga in which direction is the village?"

Touga let out a bark of laughter, pointing to the opposite direction that kagome had been walking towards he said "It's that way."

Soon the demon lord and the miko were on their way to the village.

 **A/N**

Hey fellas! sorry for the long wait and thank you for waiting patiently.

inuyasha16451 : thank you! I have yet to find that story

Q'Nisa : thanks!your waits over

SessKag19 : I have heard your prayers

Guest : thank youu

Sarahburch : here it is!

Sageofchaos : cool username!

fredisagirl : great idea! will definitely include it.

Animelover202 : that would be a great gift for kagome, thank you!

snoynuf : your idea was great! hope you liked it.

KyloRen'sgirl213: thank you!

guest : thank you!

Ashatan87: thanks for pointing out my mistakes it reminded me that kagome should smell like Sesshomaru. hope u like it!


End file.
